Pokemon Orange
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Lily is your normal 17 year old that dreams of become a Pokemon master. She and her friends start their Pokemon quest to become the best Masters of Pokemon that world has ever seen! Along the way, they'll face Team Rocket members, other trainers, wild Pokemon, Gyms, and much more! Come and follow their story. R&R and no flames please!


**Me: Yo guys!**

**Pikachu: Hey.**

**Snivy: What's up everyone?**

**Me: I'm starting a new story!**

**Pikachu: A Pokemon one too.**

**Me: Yep.. I don't believe Game Freak made a Pokemon Orange, Purple, or Gray.. Sooooo.. I'm gonna! Starting with Pokemon Orange!**

**Pikachu: Yep. So sit back and enjoy everyone.**

**XXX**

Chapter 1: The Quest Begins!

An annoying beeping noise came from beside a bed with a figure sleeping in it. The figure hit the thing going off, and set up in bed.

"Lily, are you up yet?" a voice asked.

"Yes Mom!"

"Good. Don't forget, today you're finally starting your Pokemon quest!"

"I know that!" the 17 year old called back, even if most trainers started off when they were then, Lily wanted to wait til she was a bit older before starting hers.

"Well, get a move on or you'll be late!'

Sighing, the young girl stood up and began getting ready for her quest to become a Pokemon master. She put on her outfit and headed off.

XXX

"Roxy!" Lily called, running over to her life long friend. "Today,'s the day! Today, we become Pokemon masters!"

The 26 year old nodded his head. He could had started his own quest long ago, but the two made a deal that they would both start together.

"Yeah. Today we get to."

"Let's to then and pick up Hollow and Kaisha along the way."

The two friends walked over, picking up their other childhood friends along the way to the lab. Prof. Oak stood with his grandson as the rest of the group of kids and adult, walked into the room.

"Ah, you guys are here at long last," the old man said.

"Now can we get our Pokemon?" his grandson, Yellow, asked.

"Yes. Lily, you go first. See that Pokeball over there? It is yours."

Nodding, the 17 year old walked over, picking up one of the many Pokeballs in the room. She opened up the red and white ball and see a Pikachu staring up at her with its black eyes.

"A Pikachu!" she squeaked in joy as it was her favorite Pokemon. "Alright! I will name you Thunder then little guy."

Yellow then walked over and picked up another Pokeball, this one being an Eevee. Roxy picked a Charmander, Hollow picked another Eevee, Kasisha picked another Pikachu, as did Cyndy, who was already there waiting.

"Hey, Lily, let's have a battle and test out our Pokemon!" Yellow said.

Lily shrugged. "Fine by me."

Both trainers sent out their Pokemon, ready to battle.

"Okay, Thunder, use Thundershock!"

The Pikachu did as told, leaping up into the air and let loose a Thundershock attack on the Normal-type Pokemon, making its heath go down.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

The fox-like Pokemon shot forward and hit the Electric-type with a Tackle attack, making his own heath go down. This continued until the fox Pokemon fainted.

"What how can this be? I picked the wrong Pokemon!" Yellow growled, then stormed off, after saying he'd see us later.

Lily chuckled, and tried to return Thunder to his Pokeball, but the mouse-like Pokemon wouldn't have it, and shook his head, not wanting to go back into it.

"Fine Thunder, you can stay out of your Pokeball," she sighed.

The Pikachu smiled and hopped onto her shoulder, ready to start their journey. Prof. Oak gave everyone their Pokedex and five Pokeballs each, saying that it was time for them to head off.

Thanking him, the group of friends started off on their journey together.

**XXX**

**Me: And that's where our story ends! **

**Sorry if this bit when too much like the game.. From here on out, I'm going to change it. Make it up as I go along with this story. XD.**

**Yeah, Yellow? Pfft.. I couldn't think of a name for him. Besides, Pokemon Yellow, I named mine Yellow, and my rival Orange when I was younger. XD. So, I named my rival Yellow this time around.**

**Pikachu: It was a good start so far.**

**Snivy: Yep. I'm sure people will like it.**

**Me: I hope. And as for what the group of friends look like, Hollow, Roxy, and Cyndy are all friends of mine online only. So I don't know what they look like.. However, Lily has blonde hair, blue eyes, a green jacket on, a white T-shirt under it, and blue shorts. Kaisha has black hair and green eyes. She wears a blue jacket with a black T-shirt and blue jeans. With that said, time to end this chapter!**

**Pikachu: Don't forget to read and review everyone!**


End file.
